Aux frontières de la vérité
by family-business
Summary: Deux OS dramione. Drago se livre à l'ordre du phœnix, Hermione est en pleurs. Qu'adviendra-t-il du jeune homme?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous! J'espère que votre été se passe bien et que la chaleur ne vous importune pas trop. Trêve de banalité, parlons sérieusement, ces deux OS sont faits pour Flower-on-a-box qui fête son anniversaire demain (je poste un peu plus tôt que prévu, je ne pourrais pas le faire demain...). Tous en cœur: JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE!

Sur ce, bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas!

* * *

Le vent soufflait, la neige tombait, il faisait nuit noire. Toutefois une jeune femme était assise sur les marches d'une vieille maison de campagne. Le visage dans les mains, ses larmes roulaient le long de ses joues pâles avant de s'écraser sur le sol gelé.

La porte contre laquelle elle était adossée s'ouvrit lentement et la lumière émanant de l'intérieur tomba sur la brunette en un halo chaleureux.

« -Hermione, je suis désolé mais il le faut, nous ne pouvons pas prendre de risques, dit une voix masculine.

-Vous ne pouvez pas ou vous ne voulez pas prendre de risques, Ronald ? Lui hurla rageusement la jeune femme.

-Hermione...

-Quoi ?! C'est un Mangemort, c'est pour ça ? Hein, avoue ! Vous avez peur de lui n'est-ce pas ?

-...

-Si vous lui faites du mal, c'est de moi dont vous devriez vous méfier !

-Arrête, tu ne comprends pas. C'est ...

-Stop, tais-toi ! Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi et pour l'Ordre... est-ce trop vous demander que de le laisser en vie ?

-C'trop dangereux. Et puis il n'a pas changé, il a toujours ce même visage froid et menaçant, rétorqua le rouquin.

-Menaçant ? Mais qui es-tu pour le juger, Ronald Weasley ? Fit Hermione d'une voix cinglante. Il m'a sauvé la vie, j'ai une dette gravée au fer rouge envers lui !

-C'est seulement pour la dette que tu veux le sauver ou il y a autre chose ? Je ne suis pas aveugle, Hermione, sache-le.

-...

-En tout cas, c'est une décision de l'Ordre et c'est irrévocable. Tu peux le voir une dernière fois si tu le souhaites. »

Elle se leva d'un bond et lui lança un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait. Après plusieurs minutes de confrontation silencieuse, Ron tourna les talons, s'engagea dans le hall d'entrée et se dirigea vers le salon où tous les membres du Phœnix étaient réunis.

Hermione, elle, tourna à gauche, monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et fut arrêtée net sur le palier du premier étage par le bras de Tonks.

« Où vas-tu ? » Demanda gentiment la Métamorphomage.

Hermione essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche, la regarda et lui dit, d'un ton plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, qu'elle voulait le voir une dernière fois. Le visage de Tonks -qui jusqu'à maintenant avait été amical- devint subitement froid ; elle se tendit comme une pique (ce qui était compréhensible, un Mangemort ayant tué Lupin, son mari) avant de la laisser passer sans un mot.

Après une dizaine de pas sur le vieux parquet grinçant, Hermione s'arrêta devant la tête imposante d'un buffle empaillé qui surplombait une porte. Ni tenant plus, elle donna trois brefs coups sur la porte, abaissa la poignée, pénétra dans la pièce sombre et referma derrière elle. Au beau milieu de la chambre, un homme courbé était ligoté à une chaise.

« -Drago... » Murmura Hermione à demi-mot.

L'interpellé releva la tête et la brunette se précipita vers lui. Elle détacha ses liens à l'aide d'un sortilège informulé et se jeta à son cou en sanglotant.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle sentit une main douce lui caresser la tête et ses sanglots finirent par cesser. Elle leva lentement ses yeux noisette pour les planter dans ceux gris ardoise du blond. Front contre front, leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent inexorablement pour trouver leur place sur celles de l'autre. Ce baiser fut bref, mais suffisamment revigorant pour Hermione, qui rompit le silence.

« -Drago, pourquoi es-tu revenu ? Tu savais ce qui t'attendait ici.

-J'avais envie d'un livre pour me divertir et je me suis dit que tu serais de bon conseil, j'avais tort ?

-Drago... Soupira la brunette faussement exaspérée. Pourquoi es-tu revenu, réellement ?

-Je dois faire quelque chose, mais je ne peux pas, en fait surtout je ne veux pas.

-Que dois-tu faire ? »

Le blond baissa les yeux comme un enfant qui vient d'avouer sa faute et qui craint de se faire sévèrement réprimander. Puis il ajouta :

« -Te tuer Hermione, te tuer.

-Me tu... me tuer, moi ? Balbutia la brune. Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, il m'a demandé de le faire sans me donner d'explication. »

Un silence de plomb s'installa entre eux. Chacun réfléchissait, chacun était perdu dans ses pensées.

Dehors, la chute régulière des flocons avait cessé et le paysage semblait figé sous un épais manteau blanc. Ils auraient pu rester des heures dans ce noir, dans ce silence apaisant, tous les deux, si quelqu'un n'était pas venu leur annoncer que Drago serait amené à Azkaban dans moins d'une heure.

« -Viens avec moi, dit soudainement le blond. Echappons-nous.

-Mais, je ne peux pas, la guerre n'est pas finie et…

-Qu'est-ce qui te retient, Potter est mort, pareil pour les Weasley à part Weasmoche.

-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! Le réprimanda Hermione.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour la guerre, elle se terminera dès que le Seigneur des Ténèbres mourra, ce qui ne saurait tarder.

-Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?

-Fais-moi confiance.

-Drago, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Le blond se leva, pris la main d'Hermione et se dirigea vers une banquette sous l'unique fenêtre de la chambre. Ils s'assirent côte à côte. La brunette posa sa tête sur l'épaule du blond qui l'embrassa comme pour se donner du courage. D'une voix grave qui ne lui ressemblait pas, il entama son récit.

« -Tout a commencé il y a trois semaines, l'un des serviteurs du maître a essayé de l'empoisonner. Il avait glissé une potion incolore dans son eau pour bloquer ses voies respiratoires sauf que les autres Mangemorts l'ont sauvé. Et tu ne veux même pas savoir la torture qu'il a subit avant d'être tué et de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a par la suite instauré un roulement. Six des Mangemorts, ma mère, Gibbon, Jugson, Travers, Selwyn et moi devions amener les plats et les goûter avant lui. Hier, comme tous les mercredis, je lui ai amené son repas, à lui et à tous ses autres sbires. J'avais glissé un poison dans tous les plats y compris dans le mien. Le poison ne faisant pas effet immédiatement, ça a laissé le temps à ma mère, à Severus et à moi-même de prendre l'antidote que j'avais concocté.

-Et ton père ? L'interrompit Hermione.

-Le maître l'a déjà tué.

-Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas.

-Le Lord l'avait chargé d'une mission qu'il n'a su accomplir. J'entends encore sa voix froide et dure, le traitant d'incapable, lui disant qu'il salissait son honneur ainsi que celui des Mangemorts. Ma mère était effondrée, je l'entendais pleurer toutes les nuits. C'est aussi pour cela que je l'ai empoisonné, pour me venger du mal qu'il a fait à ma famille et à nous mais aussi du mal qu'il a fait à tous les sorciers d'Angleterre. » Sa voix se brisa après ces derniers mots et ses yeux devinrent brillants de larmes. Alors, elle resserra sa prise autour de la main de son amant et lui déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres. Cela marcha d'ailleurs plutôt bien car celui-ci reprit la parole après quelques minutes :

« -Donc, une fois l'antidote administré, je suis parti du manoir sous prétexte d'accomplir ma mission. Et la seule façon de te voir une dernière fois était de me liv... »

Soudain, une acclamation joyeuse provenant du salon retentit : « Voldemort est mort, Voldemort est mort ainsi que tous ses Mangemorts ! » C'était Kingsley qui revenait d'une mission d'observation.

Hermione sentit le soulagement l'envahir et laissa libre cours à ses larmes, des larmes de joie cette fois. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle attendait ce moment, la fin d'une guerre durant laquelle elle avait tant perdu. Aussi, elle embrassa fougueusement Drago qui répondit rapidement à son baiser. Tous deux restèrent collés jusqu'à ce que leurs poumons protestent.

Le blond ramena Hermione à la réalité en lui faisant part de ce qui l'attendait s'il ne s'enfuyait pas rapidement : Azkaban.

«-Mais, c'est toi qui nous as tous sauvé donc ils ne te mettront pas en prison, protesta la brune.

-Tu sais très bien que cela n'effacera en rien les torts que j'ai causés. répondit Drago.

-Oui, mais...

-Hermione, la coupa Drago, la seule façon que j'ai de m'en sortir c'est de m'enfuir. »

La brunette ne dit rien après cela, analysant les options qui s'offraient à elle et à Drago. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, ce fut évident que seule la fuite était possible pour le blond. Et étant donné qu'elle ne souhaitait en aucun cas le laisser tout seul, ce serait la fuite pour elle aussi.

« -Je dois m'en aller, souffla Drago. Ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

-Je viens avec toi, déclara Hermione.

-Non, c'est trop dangereux, fit fermement le blond.

-Ce n'est pas une suggestion, je viens un point c'est tout. »

Sur ce, elle ouvrit son sac de perle, trifouilla à l'intérieur pour en sortir sa baguette et celle de Drago.

« -Merci. Comment as-tu fait ? Lui demanda le blond étonné en prenant lentement sa baguette.

-Je l'ai substituée à l'Ordre et l'ai remplacée par un bâton avec un sort d'illusion. »

Il la regarda d'un air admiratif et Hermione sentit ses joues rosir.

Elle replongea la main dans son sac et en extirpa du papier, de l'encre et sa plume. Puis elle se mit à écrire une lettre assez brève expliquant ce que Drago avait fait et les raisons de sa fuite avec lui. Elle leur dit aussi qu'ils lui manqueraient, et qu'elle les reverrait : quand, elle ne le savait pas encore, mais elle les reverrait ça c'était une certitude. Elle plia le message et le laissa en évidence sur le bureau avant de se tourner vers Drago. Enfin, ils commencèrent à planifier leur évasion.

Évidemment, ils ne pouvaient pas transplaner de l'intérieur de la chambre aussi la brunette empoigna-t-elle son sac et sa baguette, ferma son manteau, ouvrit la fenêtre du première étage et sauta main dans la main avec Drago. Grâce à un sort de sa part, ils ne s'écrasèrent pas au sol.

Une fois sur la terre ferme, ils transplanèrent.

Ils atterrirent main dans la main sur la rive du lac Ontario au Canada. La vision du soleil rouge sang se reflétant dans les eaux du lac était époustouflante. La main du blond lâcha celle de la brunette et vint se glisser dans son dos. Il l'attira à lui.

« Au fait, joyeux anniversaire », souffla Drago.

Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement. Leur image se reflétant dans le lac. Ils n'avaient plus personne mais une chose était sûre, ils étaient ensemble et c'était tout ce qui importait à l'instant.

* * *

J'ai mis l'anniversaire d'Hermione en hiver au lieu du 19 septembre - en espérant que cela ne vous aura pas trop perturbé!


	2. Chapter 2

Pour ce deuxième OS, le début est pratiquement le même que le premier. Je me suis dit que pour un anniversaire, il fallait quelque chose d'un peu plus joyeux donc voilà...

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Le vent soufflait, la neige tombait, il faisait nuit noire. Toutefois une jeune femme était assise sur les marches d'une vieille maison de campagne. Le visage dans les mains, ses larmes roulaient le long de ses joues pâles avant de s'écraser sur le sol gelé.

La porte contre laquelle elle était adossée s'ouvrit lentement et la lumière émanant de l'intérieur tomba sur la brunette en un halo chaleureux.

« -Hermione, je suis désolé mais il le faut, nous ne pouvons pas prendre de risques, dit une voix masculine.

-Vous ne pouvez pas ou vous ne voulez pas prendre de risques, Ronald ? Lui hurla rageusement la jeune femme.

-Hermione...

-Quoi ?! C'est un Mangemort, c'est pour ça ? Hein, avoue ! Vous avez peur de lui n'est-ce pas ?

-...

-Si vous lui faites du mal, c'est de moi dont vous devriez vous méfier !

-Arrête, tu ne comprends pas. C'est ...

-Stop, tais-toi ! Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi et pour l'Ordre... est-ce trop vous demander que de le laisser en vie ?

-C'trop dangereux. Et puis il n'a pas changé, il a toujours ce même visage froid et menaçant, rétorqua le rouquin.

-Menaçant ? Mais qui es-tu pour le juger, Ronald Weasley ? Fit Hermione d'une voix cinglante. Il m'a sauvé la vie, j'ai une dette gravée au fer rouge envers lui !

-C'est seulement pour la dette que tu veux le sauver ou il y a autre chose ? Je ne suis pas aveugle, Hermione, sache-le.

-...

-En tout cas, c'est une décision de l'Ordre et c'est irrévocable. Tu peux le voir une dernière fois si tu le souhaites. »

Elle se leva d'un bond et lui lança un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait. Après plusieurs minutes de confrontation silencieuse, Ron tourna les talons, s'engagea dans le hall d'entrée et se dirigea vers le salon où tous les membres du Phœnix étaient réunis.

Hermione, elle, tourna à gauche, monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et fut arrêtée net sur le palier du premier étage par le bras de Tonks.

« Où vas-tu ? » Demanda gentiment la Métamorphomage.

Hermione essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche, la regarda et lui dit, d'un ton plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, qu'elle voulait le voir une dernière fois. Le visage de Tonks -qui jusqu'à maintenant avait été amical- devint subitement froid ; elle se tendit comme un arc (ce qui était compréhensible, un Mangemort ayant tué Lupin, son mari) avant de la laisser passer sans un mot.

Après une dizaine de pas sur le vieux parquet grinçant, Hermione s'arrêta devant la tête imposante d'un buffle empaillé qui surplombait une porte. Ni tenant plus, elle donna trois brefs coups sur la porte, abaissa la poignée, pénétra dans la pièce sombre et referma derrière elle. Au beau milieu de la chambre, un homme courbé était ligoté à une chaise.

« -Drago... » Murmura Hermione à demi-mot.

L'interpellé releva la tête et la brunette se précipita vers lui. Elle détacha ses liens à l'aide d'un sortilège informulé et se jeta à son cou en sanglotant.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle sentit une main douce lui caresser la tête et ses sanglots finirent par cesser. Elle leva lentement ses yeux noisette pour les planter dans ceux gris ardoise du blond. Front contre front, leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent inexorablement pour trouver leur place sur celles de l'autre. Ce baiser fut bref, mais suffisamment revigorant pour Hermione, qui rompit le silence.

« -Drago, pourquoi es-tu revenu ? Tu savais ce qui t'attendait ici.

-J'avais envie d'un livre pour me divertir et je me suis dit que tu serais de bon conseil, j'avais tort ?

-Drago... Soupira la brunette faussement exaspérée. Pourquoi es-tu revenu, réellement ?

-Je dois faire quelque chose, mais je ne peux pas, en fait surtout je ne veux pas.

-Que dois-tu faire ? »

Le blond baissa les yeux comme un enfant qui vient d'avouer sa faute et qui craint de se faire sévèrement réprimander. Puis il ajouta :

« -Te tuer Hermione, te tuer.

-Me tu... me tuer, moi ? Balbutia la brune. Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, il m'a demandé de le faire sans me donner d'explication. »

Un silence de plomb s'installa entre eux. Chacun réfléchissait, chacun était perdu dans ses pensées.

Dehors, la chute régulière des flocons avait cessé et le paysage semblait figé sous un épais manteau blanc. Ils auraient pu rester des heures dans ce noir, dans ce silence apaisant, tous les deux, si quelqu'un n'était pas venu leur annoncer que Drago serait amené à Azkaban dans moins d'une heure.

« -Viens avec moi, dit soudainement le blond. Echappons-nous.

-Mais, je ne peux pas, la guerre n'est pas finie et...

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour la guerre, elle se terminera dès que le Seigneur des Ténèbres mourra, ce qui ne saurait tarder.

-Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?

-Fais-moi confiance.

-Drago, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Le blond se leva, pris la main d'Hermione et se dirigea vers une banquette sous l'unique fenêtre de la chambre. Ils s'assirent côte à côte. La brunette posa sa tête sur l'épaule du blond qui l'embrassa comme pour se donner du courage. D'une voix grave qui ne lui ressemblait pas, il entama son récit.

« -Tout a commencé il y a trois semaines, l'un des serviteurs du maître a essayé de l'empoisonner. Il avait glissé une potion incolore dans son eau pour bloquer ses voies respiratoires sauf que les autres Mangemorts l'ont sauvé. Et tu ne veux même pas savoir la torture qu'il a subi avant d'être tué et de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a par la suite instauré un roulement. Six des Mangemorts, ma mère, Gibbon, Jugson, Travers, Selwyn et moi devions amener les plats et les goûter avant lui. Hier, comme tous les mercredis, je lui ai amené son repas, à lui et à tous ses autres sbires. J'avais glissé un poison dans tous les plats y compris dans le mien. Le poison ne faisant pas effet immédiatement, ça a laissé le temps à ma mère, à Severus et à moi-même de prendre l'antidote que j'avais concocté.

-Et ton père ? L'interrompit Hermione.

-Le maître l'a déjà tué.

-Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas.

-Le Lord l'avait chargé d'une mission qu'il n'a su accomplir. J'entends encore sa voix froide et dure, le traitant d'incapable, lui disant qu'il salissait son honneur ainsi que celui des Mangemorts. Ma mère était effondrée, je l'entendais pleurer toutes les nuits. C'est aussi pour cela que je l'ai empoisonné, pour me venger du mal qu'il a fait à ma famille et à nous mais aussi du mal qu'il a fait à tous les sorciers d'Angleterre. » Sa voix se brisa après ces derniers mots et ses yeux devinrent brillants de larmes. Alors, elle resserra sa prise autour de la main de son amant et lui déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres. Cela marcha d'ailleurs plutôt bien car celui-ci reprit la parole après quelques minutes :

« -Donc, une fois l'antidote administré, je suis parti du manoir sous prétexte d'accomplir ma mission. Et la seule façon de te voir une dernière fois était de me liv... »

Soudain, une acclamation joyeuse provenant du salon retentit : « Voldemort est mort, Voldemort est mort ainsi que tous ses Mangemorts ! » C'était Kingsley qui revenait d'une mission d'observation.

Hermione sentit le soulagement l'envahir et laissa libre cours à ses larmes, des larmes de joie cette fois. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle attendait ce moment, la fin d'une guerre durant laquelle elle avait tant perdu. Aussi, elle embrassa fougueusement Drago qui répondit rapidement à son baiser. Tous deux restèrent collés jusqu'à ce que leurs poumons protestent.

Brusquement, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer tous les membres de l'Ordre. Hermione se leva et se plaça devant Drago comme pour le protéger. Celui-ci l'attrapa par derrière et lui couvrit les yeux de ses mains, et surprise, elle se figea. Molly entra dans la pièce en chantant, suivit par les autres : _Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire Hermione, joyeux anniversaire..._

Drago retira ses mains et elle ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passait. Un immense gâteau avec vingt-deux bougies était posé sur la table au centre de la pièce. Tout le monde souriait même Drago. C'est alors que la lumière se fit : c'était son anniversaire et Drago était dans le coup. Elle se permit enfin de sourire et même de rigoler, ils l'avaient bien eu ! Hermione se rapprocha du gâteau, souffla toutes ses bougies d'un coup et des applaudissements suivirent.

Dans la salle à manger, les conversations fusaient et un air de fête emplissait tous les esprits. Hermione posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Drago. Et il lui caressa gentiment les cheveux.

«-Drago ?

-Oui, répondit le blond.

-Tout ce que tu m'as dit là-haut, c'était vrai ?

-Oui. »

Après cette brève conversation, Drago déposa un baiser sur la tête d'Hermione. Harry et Ginny se levèrent les bras chargés de paquets qu'il déposa devant la brunette. Le sourire aux lèvres, Hermione commença à déballer ses cadeaux, puis remercia tout le monde. Entre la fin de la guerre et l'anniversaire d'Hermione, la bonne humeur planait sur les membres de l'Ordre. Finalement, la journée ne se terminait pas si mal que ça, si ?


End file.
